Welcome to Sonic Fan Character Wiki Rivals!
'' This is a special tournament I've always wanted to do! Time to find your rival out there in the world of the SFCW!'' Introduction: Welcome to Wiki Rivals! Hosted by CajunCytex07! Wiki Rivals is a tournament that dosen't just pit you against an opponent, it also tracks whether or not your opponent can be considered your rival throughout the wiki. I believe that all of our characters have a rival that was created by another wiki user. 'Rules:' 1. You must provide an article for your character because we want to know what your character's strengths/weaknesses are. If we see that your character is too OP, you will be passed. 2. RP rules apply here as well. No godmodding, metagaming, etc. 3. No drama. If you cause it, you will be removed. 4. Make it a fun place for others. 5. We will not change rivals for your sake. Some people might be happy with the rival their character has. 6. No killing. You might not get a rival if you kill the opponent. 7. Battles will go one at time to avoid any stressful multitasking. 8. Don't go overboard with adding characters. I might not be able to keep track. 9. Sign up, and find out who your rival is! (IMPORTANT!) New Rival Suggestion System: In the comments section, there's a comment made by me where y'all can voice about who you want your character to be paired with. We will read comments and make a later decision. NOTE: Must describe how they pair up and the other party must agree. Sincerely, CajunCytex07 'People Involved in Wiki Rivals:' If you are involved in helping me maintain Wiki Rivals, your name will appear here. I will go to ask people if they would like to help. * CajunCytex07 (Host and Head Coordinator) * SonicKnucklesFan92 (Wiki Rivals Artwork)'' Thank you for becoming a part of the team, I really appreciate it! :D'' * DeathstroketheHedgehog (Battle Overseer) * Josh the Hedgehog (Battle Overseer) Participants: Currently signed up in the tournament. * Trisell Chronos (Rivaled) * Joshua the Hedgehog (Rivaled) * Saren (Rivaled/Battle Cancelled/Battling) * Brudikai222 (Rivaled) * Xtarhaven (Battle Cancelled) * ImNotCalledDave * CajunCytex07 (Rivaled) * RedRush3999 * Josh the Hedgehog * Lunari64 (Battling) * NTH (Rivaled) * ClassicSpace101 * Steryotype 'Signed up characters:' Signup your characters here to have them pitted against an opponent. *Lizzy Eventide (Trisell Chronos) Rivaled *Joshua Sentrium Burns (Joshua the Hedgehog) Rivaled *Xavek the Techno-Organic (Saren) Rivaled *Mars the Dire Wolf (Saren) Battle Cancelled *Axel the Hedgehog (Brudikai222) Rivaled *Vul (Xtarhaven) Battle Cancelled *Quint (ImNotCalledDave) *Thundertonian the Hedgehog (CajunCytex07) Rivaled *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (RedRush3999) *Joshua Zephyrius (Josh the Hedgehog) *Exspiravit the Ghost Lynx (Saren) Battling *Moros (Saren) *Io the Cat (Lunari64) Battling *Novo the Hedgehog (NTH) Rivaled *Issac The lost (classicspace101) *Jailrush The Hedgehog (Steryotype) Battles: Battle One: Joshua Vs Xavek: Rivals Of Tech Welcome to the first battle of Wiki Rivals! I'm Thundertonian "Puncher" Hedgehog, created by CajunCytex07, and I'll be hosting this battle! These two have their gadgets and tech to back them up, but whose is better? Battle Start! Joshua and Xavek were warped into the arena. It was very opened spaced, perfect for cutting loose their powers. Xavek wasted no time with pleasantries, firing bolts of plasma at josh from his gauntlets. Joshua attempted to dodge the blasts, by rolling to the right. If successful, he would counter attack by Firing Plasma Blasts from his C-T59 Plasma Rifle. If unsuccessful, the Plasma would be blocked by Joshua's Chaos Shield, and either way Joshua counter attacks with his Plasma Rifle. He was successful in dodging the plasma bolts, however Xavek's optics gave a slight glow as he scanned Joshua's gear for any exploitable weaknesses; tanking the shots from the plasma rifle and advancing towards him. No exploitable weaknesses had shown up on his results yet (Will appear on the next turn). Joshua continued to fire his Plasma Rifle at him. Xavek's left gauntlet started to change, creating a white hot chain made entirely of plasma that he swung at Josh in an attempt to try and pull him into close quarters combat; still tankong through the plasma shots with little signs of slowing down. Joshua attempted to dodge once again, by leaping backwards. If successful, Joshua will counter by firing his Rifle at Xavek's head. If unsuccessful, then the attack would be blocked by Joshua's Shield, and either way he counters. The only exploitable weakness Xavek could detect at this time is that Joshua's shields can only withstand 14 attacks, maximum, before dispersing, and then he'll be vulnerable. The chain seemed to lengthen itself mid swing, so it was unlikely that Josh could've dodged it. To make matters worse, it seemed to wrap around the shield when it connected with it; assuming the shield works both ways, josh might not be able to fire his rifle without the projectile bouncing from the inside if the shield. The shield is only one-way, allowing for Joshua to fire his rifle, and allowing the shots to potentially hit Xavek's head. Upon seeing the chain wrap around the shield, he equipped one of his M7-Z1 Dark/Anti Matter Swords, and had the blades emerge. He attempted to whack/break the chain off the shield. Xavek moved his head to avoid the shot before charging up a burst of plasma in his right gauntlet, using his augmented physical strength to swing Josh around. The chain holding up quite well against Josh's M7-Z1 sword as he used the chain as a flail. Seeing there was multiple shots, and he only dodged one, the other shots most likely hit him in the intended target. Meanwhile, Joshia keeps trying to break the chain, as he keeps trying to break the chain with his Swords. Xavek snarled, his own ray shields taking a hit as he continued swinging Josh into random objects for a few moments before suddenly retracting the chain, quickly pulling josh towards him as he prepared to swing his right gauntlet at the shield. If this succeeded he would've slugged the shield before discharging the charged plasma shot at josh's shield. Thus counting as two attacks in addition to the actual chain swinging at the shield and grabbing it plus whatever objects Xavek swung josh into earlier and the continuous heat damage dealt by the chain. The attack succeeded, and his attacks go as planned. However, when Joshua was close to Xavek, when he had pulled him towards him, the Chaos Shield had collapsed, dispersing a Mach 2 Shockwave that would have sent Xavek flying,.along with the chains/gauntlets. There is no possible way Xavek could prevent getting hit from the Shockwave. Indeed, Xavek was hit and launched backwards from the shockwave, landing on his feet as the chain deactivated; his right gauntlet started changing again, this time resembling some sort of Minigun barrel as he revved it up for a few seconds before unloading on Josh. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" He yelled, as he tried to find some cover to get into. Thankfully, since that is classified as a Minigun, it would be inaccurate. What made a minigun inaccurate was recoil that came from firing lead bullets at whatever rpm a minigun can achieve, since plasma is superheated gas it wouldn't have the recoil associated with it so Josh might find that it wasn't as inaccurate as he thought. That and the arena was open spaced, meaning there wouldn't be any cover for josh to hide behind. Upon seeing this, Joshua knew he was kind of screwed. However, he tried to dodge the Plasma Shots, while also attempting to block them with his Swords, to see if he could buy some time so that his Shield can replenish. Now, seeing as josh didn't exactly have super speed dodging might not be possible, as for blocking; well he would have limited success thanks to the sheer amount of plasma being fired at him so most likely he would successfully block a few of the shots, but most of them might connect in some way. Xavek also advanced on josh as he fired, hopefully suppressing his movement and allowing him to get in close for melee combat. Joshua decided to improve his capabilities to dodge, and had suddenly boosted into the Air. This may or may not surprise Xavek as well. Thanks to his LVRA Jetpack, he is now capable of dodging the shots to an extend. Xavek wouldn't be surprised because a jetpack is quite easy to spot, though by now Josh might have some serious burns from the plasma shots. Indeed, Joshua had taken some hits at his legs and Lower Chest. Thankfully, his Chaotic Shield just replenished, allowing him to go on the offensive again. As such, he unequips his swords, and equips his Plasma Rifle, and fires 5 - 15 shots at Xavek. Xavek smirked, dodging the first few shots before the rest managed to connect with his ray shields; further lowering them as he decided to vent the excess heat from his left gauntlet to create a cloud of smoke that would effectively hide him from Josh's sight. Within said cloud, Xavek activated his stealth cloak and slowly moved out of the cloud so as to not disrupt the smoke and leave a trail for josh to follow. Seeing the cloud, Joshua knew, as a Tactician, that Xavek is using the smoke to his advantage. He takes this time to Fly over to the edge of the arena, where he can see to his wounds, and how serious they were. Thunder: This battle is over! Joshua and Xavek, I want to congratulate both of you for participating! You two are now officially "Wiki Rivals"! ''' '''Battle Two: Vul Vs Mars: Sheer Insanity (Cancelled due to inactivity/Characters will have a chance with different opponents) Thunder here for the second fight. Apparently this fight is including Vul, my personal rival and a good friend of mine, against Mars, a wolf who for some reason was mentioning this "Zessus" guy or something and I kinda had to knock him out for a while with my own light style electricity. Mainly, these two are purely crazy. Battle Start! Vul and Mars are inside an open spaced arena where the audience was watching from protected spectator areas. "..." Mars rubbed his head. "When I get my hands on that bloody bastard I'll rip out his innards and use him as a lightning rod.." He mumbled under his breath, he was, or course referring to Thunder. "Salutations mister!" Vul waved at Mars "Ahoy their matey! Where be the Taco's!" Mars waved back. Vul conjures up a Taco "ARRRrrr they be right here!" he hands it Mars and says "You may have the first shot mister!" as he bows. Mars takes the taco, eating it before firing a bolt of lightning at Vul at point blank range. Unable to react fast enough Vul is shocked by the bolt, he's comedicly charred black and coughs before floating backwards and firing a quick stream of electricity at Mars from his pointer finger. Mars stood there, a hyperactive grin on his face as the stream of electricity did absolutely nothing in the way of damage; rather it was just stored into his fur. "Pew pew!" Mars made toy gun sounds as he fired bolts of electricity from his pointer fingers at Vul. Vul copied Mars' absorption and stored the electricity in his fur "Huh..." "Oooh, copy cat?" Mars chuckled, electricity arcing off his fur before he lunged at Vul at shocking speeds. Now knowing electricity won't work on him he figures it'll be a an old fashioned fisticuffs! Vul gets into position and when Mars got near he trusted his four fingers at his chest. Of course, it connected, but since the internal electromagnetic field Mars' body produces hardened the Ferrofluid substance that coats his bones thanks to a mutation; essentially giving Mars metal bones and given the speed Mars was going at when he charged at Vul it was safe to say that Vul might've broken his four fingers from the jab. In addition, I assume, Vul's copy ability only works on what he sees. So in this instance Vul would not be able to copy the Ferrofluid Bone coating mutation; Of course Mars might've gotten the wind knocked out of him but he recovered and attempted to deliver a solid round house kick with his left foot directed at Vul's side. Thunder: I guess this is the first battle I have to cancel. No activity, no point in keeping this going... Battle Three: Thunder vs Lizzy: A Personal Choice Thunder: I know what you're thinking, "Why her?". Well it's because her powers and her talents really have me interested in seeing what she's capable of. Battle Start! Thunder teleported himself into the ring, with Lizzy being teleported in the process. Thunder was going to see her skills and powers. "You should be honored I chose you to fight me. Your info really got my attention." Thunder said in a calm and mannered tone. The black cat turned about to Thunder, kicking her somewhat long tail out of the way. "Should I be worried 'bout why I got your attention?" The Irish feline questioned. "Well, I can't make you be worried. That's for you to decide." The white wolf/hog hybrid responded while swishing his tail. "Right..." She parted her hair from her eyes. "Is this the point where we just fight?" "It all depends on who rolls the dice first." he responded as he suddenly appeared behind her, ready to attack. "Looks like I'm going first." "Right," She jabbed her dagger back, aiming at his lower stomach. Thunder felt the pain in his stomach from her dagger, but he wouldn't let it stop him from launching an orb of light into her backside, launching her at least a mile away. A black mist poured from the dagger, connected to Thunder as Lizzy--still clutching it--slid for yards across the ground before finally stopping. It was pulling at his stamina, his biology. Thunder cut away the mist with a Light Style Blade Hand, which also made sure it couldn't reattach itself. "Huh, felt like my light energy was being absorbed. Well, a thief of energy...". the wolf spirit said in an impressed tone. The mist retracted back to the blade. Lizzy started to stand up, her arm torn up with her rib partially exposed. "You don't look very well...Maybe a little too much force?", He said while noticing her damaged arm. Slowly the skin folded back on, the body repairing. A trickle of yellow light flowed from the dagger into Lizzy as she ran back toward him, speeding up to about 200 MPH. Thunder knew she was getting serious now. He started speed skating at her with 2 rods made of pure light in his hands, and he was charging at her FAST! She gripped the dagger, slicing at him at the approach. Black lines formed in the air toward him as she stabbed toward his chest. In the process, he sliced a severe cut into her side with one of his rods that he made sharper to make the cut cleaner. He then cut the black lines to keep her from stealing anymore power, even though she already took some of it. With her free hand, Lizzy gripped at Thunder's hand to stay the blade from stabbing her as the black lines ate at the rod cutting at them, her own blade still stabbing toward his higher-chest if it hadn't penetrated through already. Thunder retreated and clapped his hands together. When he pulled them apart, a sphere appeared inbetween them. "Hmph, time for a light show." The orb spatted out tons of other orbs as they floated in the sky. Then he yelled "Cosmic Barrage!" he then threw his arm down to unleash the orbs onto her. There was no way she could avoid them, or deflect all of them. "... Right," Lizzy gave a two-finger salute before phasing into the ground, going under. "Nice trick, little pussycat." Thunder said before the barrage hit, tearing a small part of the arena floor to pieces, yet Lizzy wasn't being hit due to her phasing ability. Lizzy was still falling through the ground as it imploded, looking up as the explosion tore the area open. Her density reverted back to a regular state as the rock ground around her started to flow into her hands like sand, gauntlets of stone increasing in size forming on her arms. Thunder felt she was about to go big and summoned an arm made of solid energy to counter her stone gauntlet attack. Seeing the energy arm, Lizzy stuck a foot into the ground, sending small slabs of stone shooting rapidly up at him. Thunder decided now was the time to use his second ultimate power. He turned his energy arm into a barrier to try and block the stones being shot at him. This wasn't just any ordinary energy, it was some kind of chakra. "No one like you has ever pushed me this far before..." "By throwing rocks at you?" She called from below, still shooting the slabs toward him. *stop the party sound effect* "What..." He said in an annoyed tone, then the ground shook. He spawned a second energy arm and threw it as a fist straight at her. "Whoa!" she dove to the side, rolling forward as she quickly dashed up to the surface again. "Missed!" He started running straight at her, like a wild animal. Something was different about him... She immediately phased out again, except for the bottom of her feet to keep above ground. She held out her dagger toward him as he rushed forward. The mysterious energy was emitting from his body, like on his arms, only that it was forming around him, like a barrier. Plus his voice started having more of a growl. Lizzy held still, her blade pointed toward him as he neared, still phasing. Thunder continued to run like a wild animal at her, while the energy surrounding his body was emitting arms. (She's just going to keep standing there till he gets to her) (He has a plan. You'll see what happens. Besides, he's already close enough to her by now.) "RRRRAAAARRRGGGHHH!" the arms started aiming at her, all clawed. The claws would pass through the ghostly form she had taken on, though the dagger being pointed at him, it would act to slice through if not decay at what touched it. "Rrrrrrr." his growl became louder. The black marks on his body was now emitting darkness, and merging with the mysterious energy. Lizzy rose an eyebrow at this, still remaining in place. The darkness was combining with his light energy, creating a new Yin-Yang style energy. This was Thunder's Yin Curse Mark, a mysterious and powerful curse mark powered by the power of the darkness energy. It makes one stronger, but very insane. (Is he still going toward her or has he met at her yet?) (Eeehhhh let's just say he's using light and darkness and is in her face. Beware his dark powers though.) (Okay) She waved the dagger at his body. The dagger struck, but the darkness stopped it. She struck again at him. Just like last time, the darkness stopped the dagger. He was starting to laugh menacingly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You look like someome worth beating up! HAHAHAHAHA!" The dagger started to glow, pulling at the dark energy and light to feed on. Lizzy moved her ghosted hand to Thunder's chest. "Huh?" he was tryna figure out what she was doing. (She's just attacking as she knows how. She doesn't know anything about the curse mark, just that he's attacking so she's attempting to phase her hand through his chest.) (Alright) Her hand phases through him. "Rrrrr....." Once at his heart, her hand turned tangible again, the sudden reforming to a solid state would cause any matter touching to implode: in this case, his chest and heart. "RRRRRRAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!" The darkness was covering the hand inside Thunder's chest. Apparently the curse mark spreads darkness all over the body. Plus it was protecting him from imploding. Host: I'm gonna end the fight here before they literally kill each other. They're Wiki Rivals now! Battle Four: Novo vs Axel: Heart Of A Hero Thunder: I'm honored to let these two fight in the 4th battle. They're true heroes to the hearts of many innocent and hopeful souls... Battle Start! Novo and Axel were teleported into the arena. Axel looked around. "Whao cool!" He then slapped his cheek to pump himself up. " ALRIGHT, lets make this a good one!" Novo clasps his hands and bows as a way of saying, "Good luck to you as well". "I'll let you make the first move, only out of generosity." Axel formed plasma in his hands like boxing gloves. Getting confident,are we? Novo uses a clone hand seal and summons a couple of clones made from the shadows. He jumps and throws three cyber shurikens at Axel. "Clones and trowing weapons. Ok!" Axel jumped back to avoid the stars firing plasma blasts in response. Novo fires a few chaos blasts of his own at the plasma blasts and they both exploded on contact. Axel jumps through the smoke side kicking Novo in the chest. Novo felt slight pain from the kick but smirks as the damaged clone disappears,then the original came from behind and punches Axel's back at high speed. Axel tumbled onto the ground and hopped back to his feet. "Kind of cheating having clones dont'cha think?" He said as he tightened his scarf. Novo lands on the ground and crouches in a fighting stance. "To be fair, I'm a ninja..." "Yeah I kinda guessed." Axel said dusting himself off. "Ok Lets see how you fair against my Aura of Fenrir, wait hold on." Axel took off his scarf and his goggles, he then folded his scarf and placed the goggles neatly on it. "Alright like I said before I'll let you make the first move." " Aura of Fenrir'? You trained under a Nimagi God?" Novo said both a bit intrigued and not interested in idle chat at the same time while still in his fighting stance. "Wait how do you know about the Gods of Nimagi?" Axel questioned. "Because coincidentally..." Novo then had an aquatic aura flowing around him. " I was also trained by a God of Nimagi...or Goddess,rather." "Oh that's right Damoius trained you for three days. But heres the thing I trained under Fenrir, I had years of practice in Mantra." Axel plasma faded. "Ok round 2 starts now!" Axel stomped the ground sending kenitic energy propelling him forward. "Keep up with this speed ninja!" ' Geez, this guy talks alot..' ''Novo then powers up with his aquatic aura and clashes with Axel. The water bounced of, like an invisible force was guarding Axel. He then skids to a stop in front of Novo uppercutting him. Novo ends up flying upwards from that uppercut then later catches himself in the air.His body flickers and disappears out of sight. "C'mon Novo, make it more intense! Can you transform?" Axel said plasma forming in his hands. Novo says nothing after reappearing on the ground. He then took his weights off his arms,legs,and out of his shoes. As he drops them on the floor, a loud thud emits in the arena. He crouches in his fighting stance again,waiting for the next move. "Wait before we continue you have to answer me." Axel said crossing his arms '''How am I gonna get past that barrier?' ''Novo still says nothing. "Hello!!!" Axel said said growing impatient '''Might as well answer his question as long as we get back to the topic at hand...' "No,because I don't have the Chaos Emeralds on me..." he replied. "Darn. oh well might as well transform to get this over with then." Axel's fur turned purple and his plasma grew unstable. "This is what Fenrir taught me, shame Damious didn't teach a form or something." He charged at Novo , the ground cracking with every step he took. Wait a minute, of course I don't have all the Emeralds on me because having them all together in one location would cause trouble if I can't control the energy properly. But turning Mystic would be too early. "Damious may not have taught me the way Fenrir taught you, but she did taught me that I should also use brains instead of always brawn." Novo takes his scarf off and wraps one end on his hand and prepares for Axel charging towards him. Axel sends a right hook aiming for Novo's temple. "Eat a punch full of mantra!" "Chaos Control!" Novo used his inner chaos energy and froze time using the chaos emerald as a boost,which was in his pocket on him for safe keeping. So he doesn't have the emeralds, as said before, he only has one. He shoots an aquatic blast in midair that was aiming towards Axel's feet. He also summons a big rain cloud in the arena. Afterwards he snaps his fingers, thus having time flow regularly again. Axel slips on the water. "What.... Where did?" Axel looks around the arena. Novo reappears on the arena and attacks Axel with a large Hurricane, thus spinning him around and around in the cyclone using his finger. "Ok you can stop now or I'm gonna throw up!" Axel said spinning. " He regained his balance while in the tornado. " Vector control work one last time.." He said to himself plasma built up around him. Thunder: It's over! These two have proved to be worthy rivals! Battle Five: Io vs Exspira: Spiritual Battle Thunder: Two spirits, one rivalry, that's all I f**king have! Battle Start! Io and Exspira were teleported into an arena made for spirits. Io took a deep breath, closing her eyes and focusing for a moment. Since she did actually have a body, she was at a disadvantage. Meanwhile, in her mind... "Celeste, are you ready?" "Of course, Airion. Leave it to me!" "Celeste, perhaps I should start? I can attempt to stall him for you." "Oh, alright..." When Io's eyes opened again, they were both grey. She waited patiently, allowing Exspira to have the first move. Exspira obliged her, quickdrawing Charon to send a cutting arc of black flames at Io. "Let's get this shitshow started!!" Io sidestepped, her move quickly flowing into her drawing a small rune. When she looked up, her eyes were both blue. Io had changed plans. She aimed, and fired a small blast of ghostly flames at Exspira. Exspira grinned, cleaving through the ghostly flames with his sword Charon, who was wreathed in black flames; of course Exspira wanted to get in real close for a good old fashioned slugfest so he sent two spectral skeleton hands at Io in an attempt to grab her and bring her into melee range. The skeletal hands did get her, and her hands amd staff alit with the same ghostly flames as she attempted to shake them off. It was going to take a lot more than fire to break the hands grip as they pulled Io in quickly for Exspira to deliver a swift haymaker to the side of her cheek. The punch was a solid hit, though Io blindly swung her lit staff at him as she staggered back. Exspira saw the strikes and positioned himself out of the way before attempting to throw her into one of the walls in the arena. Io got thrown, though she maneuvered herself, and rammed her staff into the ground to slow herself down. She skidded to a stop, and started to draw another rune. The hands dissipated, as Exspira walked towards Io casually with his saber resting on his shoulder. "Come on..! I want a challenge!! Give me a challenge or I'll reduce you to naught but cinders to be scattered across the field!!" Io's blue eyes gleamed brightly. Straaange, they keep changing colors. "Don't worry. I'll give you one." Io pointed her staff at him, and started firing, blasts of raw Ether. The gloves Exspira wore gave off a crimson glow as Exspira ran towards Io, managing to avoid most of the blast albeit a few did hit him on his shoulders and legs. 'Fuck.. That shit's painful..' He thought to himself as what looked like a tendril of crimson energy erupted from the ground and surged towards Io in an attempt to restrain her. "Burick, must you really make tentacle related jokes while you're using a tendril to try and restrain her..?" Exspira suddenly asked out of nowhere. ".... No! Okay maybe I do like the image but god damn it not now!" Io was prepared this time, and jumped out of the way. She realized what was going on with him, and attempted to strafe behind him while maintaining her fire. The blasts were starting to get smaller, more like little bursts. Instead, Exspira hopped on the side of the tendril and took a few steps upwards before launching himself off the tendril before it dissipated; hopefully managing to land a flip and get behind Io for a dropkick to the back of the head. Exspira would have a rather easy time outmaneuvering Io this way; she seemed ro panic slightly when he dissapeared from view. Exspira then attempted to choke Io from behind by wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling backwards while hopping on her back. It worked; Io was starting to choke. In a desperate attempt, she moved her staff behind her, still crackling with raw ether, trying to shoo him off. Given that Exspira was on her back and choking her, Io probably wouldn't be able to bend her arms far enough to dislodge him with her staff. "Give up yet..?" He askes, applying more pressure to his chokehold. Io struggled more and more, trying to kick him, something, anything; but before she could make any headway, she passed out. Exspira blinked. "So I win..?" He asked, letting go of Io. Thunder: Well....that was a quick battle...I guess they can be considered rivals. Battle Six: Jailrush vs Moros: Quickmatch Thunder: This is a note from the host: We are running low on character options. Battle Two fighters will most likely be rematched. So this page will probably go dead after a couple of more fights. We need your help! Battle Start! Jailrush and Moros were transported into the arena Moros stares at Jailrush with a bored look on his face, though Jailrush might pick up the feel of the Abyss coming from Moros. Jail looked at Moros. He got out his pistol and did a gunspin. "Well, he looks weak." "....." Moros gestured for jail to 'bring it bitch'. Jail then dashed to Moros and did a jump while he shot a round. The round seemingly disintegrated when it made contact with a barrier surrounding Moros, who retaliated by firing a quick beam of void magic from his index finger at Jail. "OH GOD!" Luckily for Jail, he dodged with a flip and landed to the ground. "Guess i can't shoot, so i'll have to stick with melee." Jail took out his katana, then charged. Moros just conjured up an ephemereal looking weapon with a design reminiscent to a simple broadsword in his right hand, waiting for Jail to attack. Jail tried to slice Moros' right hip. Moros blocked with the flat of the ephemereal broadsword's blade while simulaneously attempting to deliver a swift elbow to Jail's nose. Moros hit Jail's nose, causing it to bleed. Jail's wiped the blood and threw a few punches. Moros dodged the first two punches by moving in the opposite direction that Jail's fists were traveling in before grabbing Jail's fist on the third punch and attempting to stab him through the gut with his ephemereal broadsword. Jail jumped into the air and attempted a spin kick. Given that Moros was still holding on to jail's fist when he jumped, Moros was easily able to disrupt the spin by yanking back jail's fist while thrusting the broadsword into his gut. Jail managed to block the sword with his katana, but still left a bruise. Moros dispersed the ephemeral broadsword before grabbing Jailrush's head and attempting to slam it into a rising knee in a brutal fashion. Jail got hit in the forehead that left a bruise. "Well, for this situation, these'll actually work for once!" Jail said as he pulled 3 Chaos Emeralds from his jacket. Given how it's normally done, it would've hit the nose and broken it in a few places as Moros' hands started to glow with void magic. "You want to just randomly pull out power up items from your pockets, fine then.. I'll make sure you regret that.." "I doubt it." Jail jumped backwards,threw his katana forwards, put his fingers on the ground, and performed Chaos Surge. Moros stuck his hand out in a squeezing fashion, entering True Void Ascendance as his barrier endured both attacks; mainly by erasing whatever came in contact with said barrier. "Really? That's just great. Every attack i throw, it dissapears...." "Chaos emeralds stand no chance against the very Antithesis if creation itself.. So come, what's your next trick?" 'Rivalries:' Wiki Rivalries will appear here. * Joshua and Xavek (Joshua and Saren) * Thunder and Lizzy (Cytex and Trisell) * Novo and Axel (NTH and Brudikai222) * Exspira and Io (Saren and Lunari64) Posters (Made by SonicKnucklesFan92): All posters, courtesy of SonicKnucklesFan92, will appear here! Category:Roleplays